


Mistake

by mintyoreo



Category: Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, Incest, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyoreo/pseuds/mintyoreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грин узнает секрет Лиф и Реда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake

— Ты совершаешь огромную ошибку,

— Грин бьет кулаком по стене, он чувствует, как раздражение растёт в нём с каждой секундой.

— Это не твое дело, — Лиф старается говорить спокойно и не язвить. Ей хочется поскорее уйти.

— Это неправильно! — Грин сам не замечает, как срывается на крик и сильно сжимает запястье подруги. Лиф жмурится от боли. Грину не хочется причинять ей вред, но сейчас это единственный способ удержать ее. 

Он часто замечал, что у Рэда и Лиф особые отношения, он бы даже сказал, что сестра черезмерно опекала своего брата. Еще в детстве девочка защищала его от всего, в том числе и от нападок самого Грина, даже в путешествие отправилась вместе с ними. Грин удивился, когда услышал, что эти двое в итоге стали путешествовать отдельно; как он потом узнал, Рэд сказал, что хочет самостоятельности. Даже после получения всех значков девочка отправилась заполнять покедекс, а не в Лигу покемонов – она просто не хотела мешать брату. Лиф всегда вертелась вокруг него и намерено уступала во всем. Грина это раздражало.

— Отпусти, — говорит Лиф ровным голосом и пронзительно смотрит в глаза своего собеседника. Грин не собирается ее выпускать, ему не хочется, чтобы она убежала.

Утреннее происшествие до сих пор не дает ему покоя. Именно сегодня парень решил нагрянуть в гости к Рэду: хотелось вызвать его на поединок, да и к тому же Рэд только недавно вернулся домой. Грин постучал в дверь. Ему открыл один из покемонов, пойманных когда-то Лиф, и сразу же показал парню, что его хозяйка наверху. Парень проследовал на второй этаж и остановился около комнаты Рэда. Он уже хотел было постучаться, но замялся – из соседней комнаты донёсся глухой грохот. Грин глубоко вздохнул и незаметно приоткрыл дверь.

Рэд вжимал сестру в кровать, сам же нависал сверху. Она даже не сопротивлялась, лишь иногда всхлипывала, то и дело спрашивала его: "Что же с тобой стало?". Ред же молчал, его лицо выражало полное безразличие, усталый взгляд направлен в сторону. Лиф смотрела на него с нежностью, без капельки страха в глазах, готова была на все, лишь бы удержать его рядом с собой. Когда Рэд, наконец, отпустил ее, та прижала его к себе, стала нежно покрывать поцелуями его лицо. Она клялась ему в любви и преданности, обещала никогда не оставлять больше. Парень лишь устало гладил ее по голове, отвечал на ее поцелуи. Он явно знал - если дать ей то, чего она захочет, то она отстанет.

Грин был шокирован увиденным. Он давно стал замечать, что его друг очень изменился. Некогда веселый и жизнерадостный парнишка стал тихим и нелюдимым. В один день он просто закрылся от всех, редко выходил в свет, не возвращался в родной дом. Даже Лиф не могла его навещать - он запретил. Когда Грин узнал, что Рэд лишился звания Чемпиона, то они договорились с девушкой, что никто не будет с ним об этом говорить. Разговоры были лишние. Казалось, это окончательно его сломило.

Грин сжал кулаки от злости, он не мог поверить своим глазам. Едва сдерживался, чтобы не ворваться в комнату и не набить морду Рэду. Зайти и вмешаться сейчас было лишним. Лиф бы его никогда за это не простила, да и Рэд был бы не в сильном восторге от такой встречи. Еще час он не мог придти в себя, перед глазами стояла сцена того, как Лиф целуется с Редом. Внутри парня бушевала ярость. Мысли были лишь об одном: «Моё». Несомненно, так просто это оставлять нельзя. 

— Вы же родня, идиотка! — Грин взбешен, он вжимает ее хрупкое запястье в стену; наверняка останутся следы от пальцев. Он сам не думал, что так сорвется. Лиф начинает сопротивляться, но все же она намного слабее физически.

— Это не твое дело, — девушка шипит от злости, сейчас ей хочется ударить его по нахальной морде. Грин настроен решительно, он поднимает подругу за подбородок и смотрит в ее голубые глаза. 

— Ты правда его так любишь? — Грин спрашивает на полном серьезе.

— Облезни, — Лиф бросает гневный взгляд и пытается вырваться, она бьет свободной рукой по плечам, по груди, метит даже в лицо, но тот не обращает внимания.

— Я спросил, ты его любишь?! — он вжимает девушку в стену и вплотную приближается к ней. Раздражение внутри растет с каждой секундой. Лиф молчит, ее трясет от злости, сопротивляться бесполезно. 

— Ты не нужна ему, ему нужны приключения и покемоны, — Грин говорит на полном серьезе, он прекрасно знает своего друга. Лиф опускает глаза вниз и закусывает губу. Ее задели за живое.

— Дура, он уже не тот, что прежде! Его уже не вер…— не успевает парень закончить, как в воздухе раздается звонкий шлепок. До него не сразу доходит, что шлепок – это оплеуха, приземлившаяся на его щёку, что девушка ударила его. Он мгновенно отпускает ее, она смотря на ее реакцию.

Та лишь молча отталкивает Грина от себя и убегает со стадиона, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Рано или поздно она вернется, сама же кинется в его объятья. Это уж он точно знал. Ну, а пока Грин попытается смириться с тем, что даже в этом проиграл Рэду.


End file.
